1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for separating unvulcanized rubberized steel cord material for tires.
Production of tires by all tire producers worldwide produces rubberized steel cord waste, and also carcasses and green tires which hitherto either have to be sent to landfill or, to a small extent, are comminuted by shredders and utilized together with other forms of waste to produce energy in the cement industry. All tire producers have the problem of disposal or recycling of the unvulcanized steel cord waste, and also carcasses and green tires. The main current prior art solutions is landfills and also the comminution of relatively small amounts of rubberized steel cord waste with subsequent utilization to produce energy in the cement industry. Comminution in shredders causes a very large amount of wear of the shredder blades, because the steel cord is very strong, and this makes the process very expensive; the steel cord can moreover very easily become entangled in the shredder apparatuses, with resultant disruption of operations.